


One Day

by SugerCat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Asexual Sherlock, Deutsch | German, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Heterosexual John, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, sherlock loves
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock hatte genug davon das sich sein Mitbewohner in letzter Zeit so daneben benahm. Nach seiner Meinung kann es nur daran liegen das es diesem nicht gelang eine Frau zu treffen. Er musste sich dieses mal wohl selbst um das Problem kümmern um wieder Ruhe zu haben...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Longing

"Wir sollten es tun." Damit war die gemütliche Stille des Abends gebrochen. Der Blonde der seiner Zeitung gerade mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte weil er eigentlich keine Lust auf irgend ein Gespräch hatte, blätterte nun die Seite um.

"Was tun?" Gab er dann doch lahm als Antwort.

"Sex." Klärte Sherlock weiter auf. Entgeistert riss der Andere seine Zeitschrift doch herunter um seinen Kollegen anzusehen.

"Wie bitte?" Fügte er noch hinzu um sicher zu gehen das der Größere das meinte was er sagte.

"John hörst du schlecht? Aber ich kann es gerne noch mal wiederholen. Ich sagte wir sollten mitei.." Doch der verstörte Watson plapperte einfach dazwischen.

"Ich habe verstanden was du gesagt hast. Ich wollte wissen wie man zu sowas kommt?"

"John." Ermahnte der Detektiv seinen Freund und tippte auf seinem Blackberry herum als wäre das eine Unterhaltung übers Wetter.

"Das solltest du nun wirklich am besten wissen. Ist das nicht einer der Gründe warum du mit Frauen ausgehst? Außerdem.."

"Sherlock!" Unterbrach der Arzt seinen Freund wieder. Diesmal etwas lauter. Denn er fand das der Schwarzhaarige ihn wenigstens ansehen könnte wenn er über sowas mit ihm sprach.

"So meinte ich das nicht." Sprach er etwas gereizt weiter.

"Ich wollte wissen wie du auf so eine hirnverbrannte Idee kommst das wir miteinander..?" Er zeigte dann eher fragend auf sich und dann auf seinen Gesprächspartner. Als wäre ihm nicht klar das der Detektiv wirklich sie beide meinte. Dann holte John nochmal Luft um seine Wut etwas zu senken.

"Und sei gewarnt! Wenn du jetzt antworten solltest ¨Es ist ein Experiment¨dann verzichte ich ausnahmsweise mal auf meinen heißen Tee und kippe ihn dir ins Gesicht!" Sherlock blinzelte ein paar mal bevor er sein Handy zu Seite legte und seinen wütenden Kameraden direkt anblickte.

"John es gibt keinen Grund aggressiv zu werden. Es sei denn das gefällt dir beim Vorspiel besser. Aber das ist einer der Gründe warum wir Sex haben sollten. Mit der letzten Frau konntest du keinen sexuellen Erfahrungen austauschen weil sie dich schon nach einer Woche hat abblitzen lassen. Für eine Prostituierte würdest du kein Geld ausgeben weil du jemanden brauchst den du vertrauen kannst. Kommt noch dazu das du nicht der Typ für sowas bist der es gerne selbst in die Hand nimmt. Du bist einfach sexuell frustriert." John würde gern laut los lachen. Aber unter diesen Umständen starrte er den Jüngeren nur grimmig an. Am liebsten würde er sich vom Acker machen. Aber wo sollte er auch hin? Draußen regnete es mal wieder in Strömen und sich in sein Zimmer verkriechen wie ein beleidigtes Kind wollte er auch nicht. Nein, dachte der Exsoldat bei sich. Er würde diesmal nicht aufgeben. Vielleicht wollte der Detektiv ihn ja aus dem Wohnzimmer raus haben. Aber warum zum Teufel konnte der Mann nicht wie jeder andere Mensch höfflich nachfragen? Statt dessen musste er ihm ein unangenehmes Gespräch aufdrängeln. Doch er hatte nicht mit Hauptmann John Hämisch Watson gerechnet. Heute würde er nicht nachgeben egal wie seltsam das auch verlaufen würde. Hoffentlich war noch ein Bier im Kühlschrank den danach würde er sicher eins brauchen. Sexuell Frustriert. Wenn er nicht so schlechte Laune hätte würde er jetzt seinen Kameraden damit aufziehen das er total falsch lag.

"Du bist schon seit Tagen schlecht gelaunt. Mir wäre es im Grunde genommen ja egal, aber du kaufst mir schon die falschen Sachen ein, achtest nicht auf meine Versuche ..."

Das war so klar, dachte John langsam wirklich in Rage kommend. Mister die-Erde-dreht-sich-nicht-um-die-Sonne-sondern-um-mich Holmes kann es nicht lassen nur dann etwas zu bemerken wenn es ihn betraf. Er fragte sich wenn er morgen im Schlaf sterben würde ob sein Mitbewohner erst bemerken würde wenn der Verwesungsgestank herunter zog.

"...und Mrs. Hudson macht sich auch schon Gedanken. Ich hätte auch eine Frau für dich arrangieren können, doch du musst ja der ewige Romantiker sein. Ausgehen, Nachrichten schreiben und zusammen Spass haben. Das dauert doch wieder Wochen. Eindeutig zu lange. Du vergeudest da doch nur deine Zeit." Beendete der Lockenkopf endlich seine Plapperei. John musste schmunzeln.

"Ja, ja. Du und Geduld. Zwei Welten treffen aufeinander. Aber gehen wir nicht auch aus, schreiben uns Nachrichten und haben unseren Spass an der Verbrecherjagd usw? Wer zettelt das ganze immer an hm?" Doch das Genie ließ sich nicht groß beirren und sprach ein wenig ruhiger weiter.

"Tja John das ist weil du ein einfacher Mensch bist. Das ist mit ein Grund warum Frauen dich anziehend finden." Der Blondschopf war immer noch ein wenig sauer. Aber er fühlte sich durch das Kompliment schon besser. Er wusste solche Sachen kamen für ihn nur zu selten aus Sherlocks Mund und irgend wie wollte ihm sein Mitbewohner noch was anderes mitteilen als bloss diese Aufforderung zum Geschlechtsverkehr. Er wusste nicht genau woran es lag doch das Verhalten von dem Schwarzhaarigen war anders. Der Detektiv sass in einem seiner üblichen Outfits in seinem Sessel und redete wie immer wenn er ihm was zu erklären versuchte. Doch irgend etwas stimmte in dem Gesamtbild nicht. Nur Watson wollte es nicht einfallen was es war.

"Eifersüchtig?" Hakte John dann noch leicht schelmisch grinsend nach. Nebenbei stand er noch vom Tisch auf, nahm seine Teetasse und setzte sich mit hinüber ins Wohnzimmer. Das hatte den Vorteil das er nicht mehr so laut weiter sprechen musste. Der Detektiv hob auf das Gesagte eine Augenbraue.

"Jetzt wirst du aber lächerlich. Sag mir doch bitte warum ich auf deine Begleitungen eifersüchtig sein sollte? Am Aussehen kann es nicht liegen und an der Intelligenz erst recht nicht." Der Älter schüttelte darauf nur den Kopf. Natürlich musste Sherlock wieder den Egomanen raus lassen.

"Ich meinte eigentlich weil sie Zeit mit mir verbringen." Hätte er seinem Mitbewohner nicht angesehen hätte er wohl die kurze Veränderung die durch dessen Gesichtszüge ging verpasst. Doch er sah ihn an und wusste somit das es ein Volltreffer war. Dadurch verflog sein Ärger ganz und er wusste plötzlich genau was der andere Mann wollte.

"Wir verbringen auch viel Zeit miteinander. Ich sehe dich als erstes wenn ich morgens aufstehe und als letztes bevor ich abends zu Bett gehe. Na ja meistens jedenfalls." Der Lockenkopf wollte das Gespräch zwar in eine andere Richtung lenken doch das war jetzt zu spät. Denn John hatte sich jetzt festgebissen.

"Nein deswegen nicht. Dein Problem ist das ich eine romantische Beziehung suche." Eingeschnappt drehte sich Sherlock darauf nur weg und John wusste das er wieder ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

"Pah. Wieso sollte mich das interessieren? Wie gesagt es würde mich nicht stören wenn du in letzter Zeit nicht so durcheinander wärst. John wenn du weiter hin so unkonzentriert bist nutzen das die Kriminellen bei unseren nächsten Verfolgung nur aus. Also?" Nach dem Gesprochenen sah Sherlock seinen Gesprächspartner ungeduldig an.

"Na schön." Auch ein schweres seufzen erklang von dem Arzt und er überlegte ob er vielleicht nicht doch die Wahrheit die hinter seinem Verhalten steckte erzählen sollte. Schließlich hatte es ja keinen Sinn es noch weiter heraus zu zögern und sein Freund hatte auch ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren.

Ein wenig unvorbereitet sah ihn Sherlock an bevor er seine Stimme und seine Haltung wieder fand.

"Sollen wir in dein Zimmer oder..." Doch der Blonde rettete den anderen aus der Situation.

"Oh Gott Sherlock. Ich bin nicht sexuell frustriert. Ich gebe aber zu es hätte sein können. Aber nein das ist nicht der Punkt und nein wir werden nicht miteinander schlafen." Der Größere blinzelte erst mal verwundert.

"Du wolltest das doch überhaupt nicht. Warum hast du es dann vorgeschlagen? Wolltest du dich in dem ernst der Lage opfern?" Meinte der Älter im Scherz als er Erleichterung in dem Gesicht seines Mitbewohners erkannte.

"John lenke nicht ab. Ich will erst wissen was in letzter Zeit mit dir los ist?" Stur wie immer, dachte John und seufzte nochmal.

"In Ordnung. Aber es gibt Regeln was das Gespräch betrifft."

"Was soll denn das jetzt wieder?" Empört wollte sich Sherlock schon wieder abwenden. John stellte darauf seine Tasse bei Seite stand auf und lief zu seinem Kollegen hinüber.

Natürlich beobachtete das Genie alles aus seinen Augenwinkeln. Als der Blonde auch noch vor ihm in die Hocke ging und dann nach seiner Hand griff drehte er denn Kopf etwas erstaunt wieder um.

"Genau das meine ich. Jedes mal wenn dir was nicht in den Kram passt beendest du das Gespräch einfach. Dieses mal möchte ich das du mir nur einmal von Anfang an bis Ende zuhörst."

"Aber..." Doch weiter kam Sherlock nicht.

"Bitte." Der flehende Anblick von John war schon selten für den Detektiv so drehte er sich wieder ganz zu ihm.

"Einverstanden." Gab er noch zur Antwort bevor er wartete das sein Freund zu sprechen begann.

"Ich habe in letzter Zeit viel nachgedacht. Ja du hast recht. Ich gehe nur noch mit Frauen aus weil ich das Ziel verfolge schnellen unverbindliche Sex zu haben." Der Sprecher hob die freie Hand weil der Zuhörer schon was erwidern wollte. Dann kratze er sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.

"Sherlock ich suche nicht nach einer Beziehung. Aus dem einfachen Grund weil.." Gespannt sah ihn Sherlock nur weiter stumm an.

"..weil ich schon eine Beziehung habe." Jetzt ließ der Lockige den Kopf sinken seine Augen starrten nur auf seinen Schoss. Innerlich fragte sich der Lockenkopf wie er das übersehen hatte. Am meisten fragte er sich wann der Doktor dieser Frau traf. War er doch immer mit ihm zusammen. Tag und Nacht. Er würde doch bemerken wenn John sich aus dem Haus schlich. Obwohl er sagte immer Bescheid bevor er rausging. Dann ging die imaginäre Glühbirne über ihn an.

"John?" Klang er wirklich begeistert? Wenn ja dann war ihm das hier und jetzt egal.

"Ja?" Etwas nervös sah er den Schwarzhaarigen an.

"Du bist an mir nicht sexuell interessiert." Sherlock wusste das vorher schon sonst hätte es Anzeichen dafür gegeben. Doch manchmal war es besser eine Bestätigung zu haben.

"Nein. Außerdem selbst wenn, weis ich das du an sowas nicht interessiert bist."

"Du möchtest trotzdem das wir.." Er überlegte kurz um nach dem richtigen Wort zu suchen denn irgendwie wollte er nichts unüberlegtes heraus bringen.

"Das wir zusammen sind?" Beendete er den Satz ein wenig leiser.

"Ich weis das klingt seltsam. Aber du bedeutest mir sehr viel und ich weiss auch das diese ganzen Gefühle und so dir nicht liegen." Wieder stoppte der Arzt seinen Satz. Er wusste einfach nicht wie er sich hier ausdrücken sollte.

"Trotzdem möchte ich es einmal sagen das du es weist. Ok? Es ändert sich nichts in deinem Leben. Es läuft alles wie bisher. Ich wollte nur sagen das mich niemand von dir trennen könnte. Egal wenn ich treffe. Hier wird immer mein Zuhause bleiben so lange du auch hier bist." Der Detektiv musste das Gehörte erst mal verarbeiten. Natürlich mochte er das Leben hier in der Baker Street. Doch hatte er immer Zweifel daran das John für immer bleiben würde. Das er eines Tages die Frau fürs Leben findet und er somit ein Abenteuer in seiner Vergangenheit darstellte. Nun stand sein Freund vor ihm und zerschlug die Ungewissheit in seinem Kopf. Viel wichtiger war jetzt was sollte er darauf entgegnen. Sherlock schenkte den leicht ängstlich schauenden Watson erst mal ein Lächeln und nahm dessen Hand in seine damit er wusste das er nichts falsch gemacht hatte. Das Lächeln wurde prompt erwidert und beide sahen sich kurz zufrieden an bis der jüngere die Stille brach.

"Sollten wir Ringe tragen oder ist es dafür noch zu früh?" 


	2. Own

“Ringe tragen?” Hatte der Arzt nur schmunzelnd seine Worte wiederholt. Natürlich wusste Sherlock nicht was der richtige Moment für so eine Anfrage ist und deswegen erklärte er seinem Freund es sei nur ein Scherz gewesen. Für ihn war es in Wirklichkeit keiner. In seinem Kopf waren noch so viele Fragen offen. Egal wie viele Verbrechen er dem anderen schon erklärte, was er manchmal wirklich sagen will wollte einfach nicht von seinen Lippen weichen. War er doch nie der sentimentale Mensch. Nichts desto trotz dachte er das John auch etwas wollte das sie Verband. Die Wohnung machte aus ihnen eine Wohngemeinschaft und ihr Job machten sie zu Kollegen. Oder zum Doktor und Patienten.

Aber Ringe? Es hätte Sherlock einen gewissen Halt gegeben. Selbst wenn der Blonde vielleicht eines Tages verschwinden sollte. Entweder aus eigenen Willen oder...

Darüber wollte er erst gar nicht weiter nachdenken. Wenn hier einer früher von der Welt der Lebenden gehen muss dann ja wohl er. Schließlich hatte er in der Vergangenheit nie auf seine Verstand gehört wenn es um seinen Körper ging. Sherlock fand das der Drogenmissbrauch, die Fehlernährung und was sonst noch alles anfiel sich irgendwann rächen müsste. Doch wenn John vor ihm gehen sollte er wüsste nicht was er noch mit sich anfangen sollte. Ja er liebte John. Und ja er hätte gern einen Beweis dafür das dieser das Gefühl erwiderte. Einfach ein kleiner Nachweis denn er ansehen konnte wenn sein Freund nicht in der Nähe war.

Doch der Blonde hatte nur gelacht. Es wäre gelogen wenn er sagen würde es hätte ihn nicht verletzt. Er fragte sich ob John sich auch solche Gedanken machte. Vielleicht sollte er sich aber auch im Moment mehr auf den Weg vor sich konzentrieren.

“Sherlock wo ist er jetzt hin?” Erkundigte sich der schwer atmende Doktor neben ihm als er zum stehen kam.

“Verdammt! Warum müssen die Leute auch alle gleichzeitig einkaufen gehen?” Genervt sah sich Sherlock um.

“Wahrscheinlich weil schönes Wetter ist.” Meinte Watson nur Schulter zuckend und holte ein letztes mal tief Luft bevor er seinen Körper endlich wieder zu einer aufrechten Position bewegte.

“Da am Gemüsestand! Die Vitamine helfen ihm nun auch nicht mehr.” Rief der Größere nur und rannte wieder los. Der Zurückgebliebene seufzte nur. Er wollte wissen wo Sherlock nur immer die Energie hernahm. Er kam sich vor als wäre er schon durch die halbe Stadt gerannt. Es könnte auch sein das er alt wird. Aber es half alles nichts. Mit schnellen Schritten drängte auch er sich durch die Menge die auf dem Marktplatz herrschte. Nach gut zwei Minuten fiel ihm auf das er den Detektiv wohl aus den Augen verloren hatte. Er verfluchte seinen Größe innerlich und hielt nach einem Platz aus schau wo er alles besser überblicken konnte. Doch das konnte er nicht lange den irgendjemand griff plötzlich nach seiner linken Hand.

“John du kannst dir später noch überlegen was du zum Abendbrot einkaufst. Komm jetzt!” Damit wurde er von dem Lockigen einfach durch die Menschenmasse gezogen. Die Leute werden reden, dachte er seltsamerweise. Aber ihm war das gleichzeitig auch nicht wirklich wichtig. Denn Sherlock’s Hand war auf unerklärliche Art sehr warm. Natürlich wusste er das es eine menschliche Hand war und somit durchblutet wurde. Trotzdem hatte der Blondschopf auf einmal das Gefühl das seine Hand vorher kalt gewesen sein muss.

Am Rande des Marktes angekommen standen sie nun vor einer Seitengasse. Obwohl es heller Tag war schien diese sehr düster.

“Halt deine Waffe bereit.” Meinte Sherlock nur bevor er ohne weiteres Wort John’s Hand los ließ und vorneweg rannte. Kurz sah Watson betrübt auf seine verlassene Hand. Doch eine Sekunde später griff er nach der Pistole und sprintente auch ins Dunkle. Er lief erst  nur gerade aus und horchte nur auf die Laute die Sherlock’s Schritte machten. Als sich seine Augen an die Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatten kam schon das nächste Ereignis auf ihn zu.

“John siehst du das grüne Licht?” Er sah wie der Größere nach vorn auf irgendwas zeigte. Bevor er antworten konnte sprach der Detektiv schon weiter.

“Schieß drauf!” 

“Was? Ich kann nicht mal erkenn..”

“Schnell! Sonst holen wir sie nie ein.” Eine Sekunde zögerte der Arzt noch bevor er auf das Ziel abfeuerte. Man hörte den Schuss. Die Kugel traf dann etwas metallisches und die grüne Lichtquelle erlosch. Danach war ein lautes Rattern zu vernehmen was durch die ganze Gasse hallte.

“Brillant! So jetzt können wir sie endlich einholen. Aber im Schritttempo. Ich bin das Gelaufe leid.”

“Sie? Ich dachte..”

“Du wirst gleich sehen.” Erklärte der Größere nur und lief auf die liegengebliebene Person zu. Als beide davor standen erkannten sie das die Liegende einen Jogginganzug trug. Dieser kam natürlich nicht nur Sherlock sehr bekannt vor.

“Oh Gott! Das ist ja die Läuferin vom Sportzentrum. Kein Wunder das wir sie nicht einholen konnten. Wir waren sowas wie ne Aufwärmübung für sie.” Meinte John verwundert als er sich zu der Bewusstlosen niederkniete. Dann sah er auch was sie niedergestreckt hatte.

“Verdammt Sherlock! Hast du gewusst das die Leiter sie treffen würde?” Vorwurfsvoll redete er weiter während er die Frau auf Verletzungen am Kopf untersuchte.

“Ich habe es sogar darauf abgezielt. Es war doch nur eine Leiter aus Leichtmetall. Außerdem war es nicht mal das ganze Ding.” Er zeigte zur Bestätigung nach oben wo die andere Hälfte der Leiter noch befestigt war.

“Eine Gehirnerschütterung wird sie trotzdem haben.” Sagte der Doktor verärgert und versuchte nebenbei seine Patientin wieder wach zu bekommen.

“Da sind sie!” Brüllte auf einmal jemand in ihre Richtung und beide sahen sich um. Es war der Grauhaarige DI der mit seinen Leuten in ihre Richtung gestiefelt kam.

“So dann ist sie also die Täterin.” Meinte Lestrade als er die Frau am Boden erkannte.

“Nicht ganz Inspektor.”

“Warum ist sie dann weggelaufen?” Erkundigte sich der Arzt neugierig.

“Weil der Täter ihr wahrscheinlich eingeredet hatte das sie die Mörderin sei.”

“Wie haben doch alle befragt. Es waren am Abend des Mordes nur sieben Personen in dem Zentrum.”

“Ja aber ich habe mir das ganze noch mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Die Obduktion hat ja ergeben das die erschlagene Läuferin schwanger war. Was wäre wenn sie das Kind behalten wollte?”

“Die beiden Läuferin standen sich doch in nichts nach. Eine Schwangerschaft würde doch alles nur ruinieren.” Meinte Watson dazu.

“Das stimmt wohl John. Aber weist du noch was die Nachbarin des Opfers sagte?”

“Ach ja. Sie wurde ja gefragt ob Kinder sie stören würden. Also wollte sie das Kind wirklich. Aber sie konnte das Laufen nicht so einfach an den Nagel hängen.”

“Normalerweise wäre es ihr gutes Recht gewesen einfach zu gehen. Ihr Vertrag lief nur bis zu ihren fünfundzwanzigsten Lebensjahr. Das sie aber im letzten Monat Geburtstag hatte und somit sechsundzwanzig wurde lief dieser aus. Vielleicht wollte sie das auch nutzen. Doch am Ende hat es ihr nichts gebracht. Denn sie hatte nicht daran gedacht das der Vater vielleicht gar keiner sein wollte.

“Das heißt ja wohl im Klartext das nur ein Mann als Täter in Frage kommt.” Der Detektiv nickte bei Lestrade Aussage.

“An dem Abend waren ja nur drei Männer anwesend. Der Schwimmer beteuerte ja die Tote nicht gekannt zu haben und die Reinigungskraft bestätigte ja das er zur Tatzeit die ganze Zeit über seine Bannen zog. Der Hausmeister mit seinen fünfundsechzig Jahren fällt auch weg. Denn ich glaube nicht das unsere Opfer es auf ältere Herren abgesehen hatte. Bleibt dann nur noch der Trainer. Deswegen hat er auch stark darauf hingewiesen das die beiden Frauen sich dauernd stritten und das obwohl sie im selben Team liefen.”

“Bravo John. Das Laufen bringt also auch deine Gehirnzellen in Schwung.” Triezte Sherlock sein Kollegen. Dieser wollte gerade was erwidern doch jemand unterbrach ihn.

“Hey! Welcher Idiot hat mein Aquarium zerschossen?” Brüllte eine aufgebrachte Frau von oben.

“Wusstest du das?” Erkundigte sich John nun leicht verärgert. Der Lockenkopf zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah wieder nach oben.

“Detektiv Inspektor Lestrade wird sich um die Sache persönlich kümmern.” Erklärte er der Frau am Fenster. Dann wandte er sich wieder an den DI.

“So das war es für uns.” Er drehte sich zu dem Doktor und drehte ihn an der guten Schulter in Richtung des Marktes.

“Was? Halt mal! Sie können doch nicht ..” Doch der grauhaarige Inspektor wurde völlig ignoriert.

“So John jetzt kannst du einkaufen gehen.”

“Meinst du wir können ihn einfach so stehen lassen?” Dabei sah der Blonde noch mal über die Schulter zu der Ansammlung von Leuten in dem sie gerade noch im Mittelpunkt standen.

“Du tuest gerade so als wäre es das erste mal.” Auf das Augenrollen des Größeren konnte Watson nur den Kopf schütteln.

Als die beiden wieder am Markt angekommen waren, sah sich John sofort nach dem Café um. An diesem war er schon vorhin vorbei gegangen. Jetzt wo er Zeit hatte konnte er auch hinein gehen.

“Ist es nicht etwas spät für ein koffeinhaltiges Getränk Doktor Watson?”

“Sagt einer der manchmal nachts literweise Kaffee trinkt.” Doch Sherlock musste kurz grinsen und schaute dabei woanders hin.

“Soll ich weiter so tun als hätte ich nicht gemerkt das du entkoffeinierten Kaffee kaufst. Das du ihn in die Tüte mit der richtigen Sorte gefüllt hast war fast eine gute Idee.”

“Ich vermute mal nach zwei Monaten hätte ich die Tüte austauschen sollen. In Ordnung das nächste Mal kauf ich wieder die andere Kaffeesorte.” Seufzte der Ältere nur. Er hatte wirklich gedacht das es klappen könnte. Sherlock wollte gerade sagen das er sich schon daran gewöhnt hatte als ihm sein Freund am Eingang des Cafés die Hand vor das Gesicht hielt.

“Kann ich alleine rein gehen?” Ein wenig irritiert sah sich der Detektiv um. Sofort erkannte er das Problem oder vielmehr das weibliche Wesen das am Tresen stand.

"Geh nur." Es war ihm schon vorhin klar gewesen das sein Mitbewohner diese Frau wohl um ein Date bitten wollte. Denn er stand ja schon öfters hier davor. Aus Langerweile ging er ein paar Schritte weiter zum nächsten Schaufenster. Das zu seinem Übel unbedingt ein Juwelier sein musste. Weil er Zeit hatte, sah er die Sachen die sich darin befanden an. Sherlock fragte sich ob er rein gehen und sagen sollte das die Uhr hier im Fenster gefälscht ist. Aber im Endeffekt hatte es ihn ja nicht zu kümmern. Als sein Blick weiter zu den Ringen wanderte fiel ihm wieder seine Miesere ein.

Er könnte auch einfach in das Geschäft gehen,  zwei passende Ringe kaufen und einen davon John auf den Finger schieben wenn er schlief. Auf der anderen Seite müsste er seinen Freund dann auch noch betäuben denn dieser hatte in letzter Zeit einen leichten Schlaf. Kein Wunder bei seinen Nacht und Nebelaktionen. Eigentlich hatte er doch gar keinen Grund wegen der Ringgeschichte herum zu jammern. Schließlich war Watson immer da wenn er ihn brauchte und er hatte sich nie wegen irgendetwas groß beklagt. Warum wollte er also unbedingt etwas materielles das sie verband?

“Sherlock?” Ein wenig erschrocken zuckte er hoch als er die Stimme des Blondschopfs vernahm. Der Detektiv hoffte nur das seine Gesichtszüge nichts verrieten. Zur Sicherheit drehte er sich aber von seinem Kompagnon weg.

“Warum hast du für einen simplen Cappuccino so lange gebraucht?” Meinte Sherlock als er anfing wieder auf den Markt zu laufen. Eigentlich wollte er nur noch zurück in ihre Wohnung. Der Tumult der hier herrschte nervte ihn einfach.

“Es waren doch nur zehn Minuten Sherlock und könntest du bitte nicht so rennen. Davon habe nämlich heute genug. Ausserdem soll ich nun was von hier mitnehmen oder was hattest du gedacht zu essen?”

“Es ist mir doch egal. Du weist ich esse alles was du kochst.” Meinte der Größere nur desinteressiert als sie an einem Gemüsestand vorbei marschierten. John musste hingegen lächeln. Denn obwohl Sherlock nur etwas feststellte, klang es trotzdem wie ein nett gemeintes Kompliment.

“Zur Abwechslung können wir ja mal was gesundes zu uns nehmen.” Erklärte der Arzt und während dessen suchte alle Zutaten für eine Gemüsepfanne zusammen. Als er dann alles hatte bezahlte er den Händler und sah wieder zu dem Schwarzhaarigen. Es dauerte eine Sekunde bis er realisierte das dieser gar nicht mehr vor ihm stand.

“Sherlock was wird das?” Erkundigte sich John noch höfflich als der Detektiv quasi vor ihm kniete.

“Das ist keine Nummer?” Meinte dieser nur ein wenig verwundert und stand wieder auf.

“Nummer?” Wiederholte der Doktor mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Dann sah er auf das was Sherlock vorher von unten musterte. Es war sein Becher denn er immer noch in der linken Hand hielt.

“Ja. Hast du nicht die Telefonnummer von der Rothaarigen aus dem Café bekommen? Sie hat dir auch keine Serviette mit gegeben. Sag bloß sie hat dich abblitzen lassen? Seltsam. So wie sie dich angesehen hat, hätte ich schwören können das sie mit dir gern ausgegangen wäre. Noch dazu allein stehend.” John grinste nur während er zuhörte und ausnahmsweise mal vorne weg lief.

“Oder hast du ihr deine Nummer gegeben? Nein das ist auch unwahrscheinlich. Du hast ja dein Handy Zuhause gelassen weil der Akku leer war und Telefonnummern kannst du dir einfach nicht merken.”

Die beiden Männer kamen mittlerweile wieder an der Hauptstraße an und der Ältere winkte ein Taxi heran.

“Jetzt hab ich es. Sie hat dir von ihren Kindern erzählt. Habe ich Recht? Das war sehr ungeschickt von ihr sowas vor der Verabredung zu sagen. Trotzdem dachte ich das du gegen sowas nicht abgeneigt bist.”

John erklärte dem Fahrer wohin es gehen sollte bevor er sich zum Fenster wendete. Denn es verletzte ihn etwas was Sherlock gerade von sich gab.

“Ich weiß du denkst die meisten Frauen mit Kindern suchen nur einen Ersatzvater. Aber es hat sich letztens erst heraus gestellt das dem nicht immer so ist. Wie hast du denn Fall noch genannt? Ach ja die verlassene Meerjungfrau. Dieses mal musst du aber selbst zugeben das der Name wie ein kitschiges Märchen klingt. Obwohl ich hinzufügen muss das die Tote am See mit diesem langen fliederfarbenen Kleid ein wenig aussah wie...”

“Du weißt also was eine Meerjungfrau ist.” Erkannte Watson schelmisch und drehte denn Kopf doch zu seinen Sitznachbarn.

“Ach ja. Jetzt fällt mir wieder ein das du mal Pirat werden wolltest. Natürlich weißt du also..” Doch der Schwarzhaarige wollte das Ende gar nicht hören und verschränkte patzig die Arme vor der Brust.

“Und mir fällt ein das ich Mycroft dafür noch was schulde das er dir das erzählt hat.”

“Lass ihn dafür über die Planke gehen.”

“Sehr witzig John.” Nun drehte sich der Größere beleidigt zum Fenster.

“Ach sei doch nicht so.” Meinte John und legte seinem Freund kurz die Hand auf die Schulter.

“Wir waren alle mal Kinder.” Von dem anderen kam nur ein Schnaufer.

“Was aber deine Frage von vorhin angeht. Ich habe mir überlegt es sein zu lassen.” Das Taxi hielt vor ihrer Haustür in der Baker Street.

“Was zu lassen?” Immer noch eingeschnappt aber doch interessiert hakte das Genie nach. Der Blonde bezahlte währenddessen den Fahrer.

“Die Verabredungen.” Sherlock drehte seinen Kopf bei der Antwort so schnell in die andere Richtung das man es knacken hörte. Aber das kümmerte ihn nicht weiter. Denn er wollte von seinem Kollegen genau wissen was dieser damit meinte. Doch John war schon ausgestiegen und lief auf den Eingang zu.

“Könntest du mal die Tür öffnen. Wie du siehst habe ich die Hände voll.” Bat der Blonde seinen Freund als der neben ihn trat.

“Warum trinkst du auch so langsam? Der Cappuccino müsste doch schon längst kalt sein.” Nebenbei tat er wie ihm befohlen und suchte den Schlüssel in seinem Mantel um die Tür aufzuschließen. Auch wenn keine Telefonnummer auf dem Becher stand fand der Detektiv etwas daran merkwürdig. Er kam nur nicht darauf was es war.

“Hey er schmeckt nun mal ziemlich gut. Da wollte ich mir was bis hier her aufheben.”

“Wirklich? Dann lass mich mal kos..” Doch noch bevor Sherlock nach dem Getränk greifen konnte lief der Arzt nur schnell an ihm vorbei und die Treppe hoch.

“Nein das ist meiner. Du hättest ja was sagen können. Dann hätte ich dir einen mitgebracht.” Der am unteren Treppenende Stehengelassene zog nur kurz die Stirn kraus bevor er die Vordertür schloss und auch nach oben lief.

Als er aber oben angekommen ist war der Becher des Doktor's verschwunden. Suchend drehte er sich noch mal. Das gekaufte Gemüse stand auf dem Küchentisch neben diversen Reagenzgläsern. Auf der Anrichte stand er nicht und auch nicht auf dem Couchtisch. Dann vernahm er die Toilettenspülung und auch denn Wasserhahn weil sich der Blonde vermutlich die Hände wäscht. Als sein Mitbewohner wieder aus dem Bad in Küche trat, fragte Sherlock sich warum er sich eigentlich für den Pappbecher interessierte. Schließlich wollte er die vorige Aussage von dem anderen noch hinterfragen.

“Du kannst deinen Mantel ruhig ausziehen und statt mich anzustarren könntest du mir dann helfen das Gemüse zu schneiden.” Was das Kleidungstück ausziehen betraf das tat er sofort, aber Lebensmittel zerkleinern darauf hatte das Genie keine Lust.

“Ja ist klar. Dein Gesicht sagt alles. Aber räum wenigsten dein Zeug vom Tisch.”

“Wir haben doch noch...”

“Is mir egal viel Platz wir beim essen noch auf dem Tisch haben. Ich möchte zur Abwechslung mal nur das Essen riechen und nichts anderes.” Der Größere rollte nur mit den Augen nahm aber trotzdem alles vom Tisch. Danach wanderte er gelangweilt zu dem Sofa um sich erledigt drauf fallen zu lassen. Nun wo er lag schmerzten ihm schon ganz schön die Füße. Auch wenn er das Laufen gewohnt war, bei einer Profisportlerin stößt auch er an seine Grenzen. Sollte sein Freund nicht auch kaputt sein? Na ja Hunger hatte auch er das gab er zu. Doch er hätte sich niemals so viel Mühe mit dem Essen gegeben.

"Sherlock am besten badest du deine Füße mit dem Peeling das ich erst gekauft habe. Dann schmerzen sie auch nicht mehr so sehr."

"Doktor Watson stellt fest was seinen Patienten fehlt ohne sie anzusehen. Warum gehst du dann überhaupt noch in die Praxis? Lass ihnen einfach eine Nachricht zukommen." Vielleicht kam das etwas zu schroff rüber. Das dachte sogar das Genie selbst, als keine Antwort aus der Küche kam. Sherlock drehte sich von der Sofalehne weg. Nervös kaute er kurz auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

"John ich.." Doch er brach ab als der Genannte mit einer Flasche und einem Glas aus der Küche trat.

"Hier." Beides stellte er vor dem Liegenden auf den kleinen Tisch.

"Ich habe im Schrank noch eine Apfelschorle gefunden." Erklärte Watson ohne eine Spur von Wut in der Stimme. Der Jüngere fragte sich ob er seinen Satz überhört hatte.

"Und das mit dem Fußbad war nur ein Vorschlag. Morgen früh musst du schon wieder zu Lestrade. Der lässt dich wegen vorhin bestimmt nicht einfach so davon kommen." Damit wendete sich der Arzt wieder dem Essen zu. Da war es wieder. Das Lächeln das der Detektiv nicht kontrollieren konnte. Es war wie eine warme Blase die in ihm urplötzlich aufstieg. Aber anstatt aufstoßen zu müssen fühlte er sich einfach wohl. Als hätte man keine Verpflichtungen und ist an nichts gebunden. Alle Wünsche und Träume wurden dann auf einmal unwichtig. Er schüttelte den Kopf und lief ins Bad um etwas für seine Füße zu tun.

Es dauerte nicht lange und das Genie stand wieder in der Küche. Dort roch es schon ziemlich lecker. Der Arzt stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Das war eine gute Gelegenheit das Thema von vorhin nochmal anzuschneiden. Denn wenn John abgelenkt war würde dieser nicht bemerken wie unwohl er sich dabei fühlte. Es war nicht so das er sich nicht darüber freute das sein Kollege die Verabredungen einstellen wollte. Doch wenn dieser es nur seinetwegen tat, dann konnte er das nicht so einfach gutheißen.

“Warum willst du dich nicht mehr mit Frauen treffen?” So jetzt war es raus. Es gab kein zurück mehr. Geduldig wartete der Lockenkopf also auf eine Antwort. Der Gefragte goß noch etwas in die Pfanne und rührte nochmal darin herum bevor er sich zu dem Wartenden wendete.

“Warum gehst du einkaufen? Warum wartest du außerhalb der Praxis auf mich wenn du in der Nähe bist und weißt das ich bald Feierabend habe?” Nebenbei nahm sich der Doktor ein Glas aus dem Schrank und ging ins Wohnzimmer um sich einen Schluck der Schorle zu gönnen. Sherlock sah ihm nur grummelnd nach.

“Wie war das?” Erkundigte sich der Blonde als er sein Glas wieder abstellte und dem anderen auch was ins Glas goß.

“Ich sagte das ist nicht das selbe? Ich gehe nur einkaufen wenn ich was bestimmtes haben will. Du kaufst mir immer die falschen Chemikalien. Außerdem wie soll ich von etwas berichten wenn du ewig brauchst bist hier bist. Denn wenn ich dir eine Sms schicke schreibst du ja nicht immer gleich zurück. Dann ist da...” Die ganze Zeit über war er bei seiner Ansprache auf und abgelaufen. Doch als sein Freund ihm eine kleine Schachtel unter die Nase hielt, erstarb alles was noch aus seinen Mund kommen wollte. Ahnungslos sah er von dem Gegenstand zu seinen Mitbewohner.

“Jetzt sieh mich nicht so entsetzt an. Nimm schon.” Stumm griff Sherlock also danach. Er atmete tief durch und öffnete die Schachtel. Kurz war er fast überwältig von seinen Gefühlen. Aber er hatte sich schnell wieder im Griff und drehte das Gesicht von Watson weg und schob ihm das eben Überreichte wieder entgegen.

“Bring sie zurück.” Erklärte Sherlock nur währen er den Blonden nur seine Rückseite zeigte.

“Gefallen sie dir nicht?” John war verletzt. Er hatte gedacht es ist das was der Größere gewollt hatte.

“Ich habe gedacht das du..” Blitzschnell drehte sich der Detektiv darauf wieder um.

“Das ist das Problem. Ringe tragen und Verabredungen unterlassen das ist..” Verärgert ging er den Älteren an. Brach aber ab weil John das überhaupt nicht verdient hatte. Wieder drehte er sich und fing in einem ruhigeren Ton an zu sprechen.

“Versteh doch! Hier geht es nicht um das was Ich will. Es ist dein Leben. So etwas sollte gut überlegt sein.” Plötzlich fühlte Sherlock eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

“So viel vom Soziopath.” Er drehte sich wieder um seinem Freund ins Gesicht sehen zu können und musste erkennen das die eben gesagten Worte weder gemein noch neckend gemeint waren.

“Weist du wie lange ich schon darüber nachgedacht habe mit diesen Treffen aufzuhören? Es ist nur eine Belastung. Nicht nur für mich. Sondern auch für die Frauen. Denn auf Dauer ist es verletzend. Egal für welche Seite. Wenn es doch so wieso nur um Sex geht kann ich es ganz sein lassen.”

“Aber ..” Wollte der Größere seine Einwände erheben, aber John ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

“Sherlock in meinem Alter habe ich es nicht mehr so oft nötig. Vor zehn Jahren sähe das vielleicht anders aus. Aber was kümmert mich das jetzt? Ich bin eigentlich ganz zufrieden wie sich mein Leben entwickelt hat. Außerdem ging mir die Idee mit den Ringen schon länger durch den Kopf und als du es dann erwähnt hast, war ich so überrascht. Denn ehrlich gesagt dachte ich sowas wäre dir zu kitschig oder so. Aber ich habe gelacht und das machte dich unsicher nicht wahr?  Deswegen sagtest du es sei ein Witz gewesen. Es tut mir Leid und auch das ich damit erst jetzt komme. Doch ich wusste nie wie ich das Thema wieder aufgreifen sollte.” Dann öffnete der Arzt die Schachtel und sah dem Jüngeren fragend ins Gesicht.

“Also?” Darauf schüttelte der Größere nur kurz den Kopf. Er griff aber trotzdem nach dem Angebotenem und sah sich den runden Gegenstand genau an.

“Ich weiß sie sind nichts Besonderes.” Verlegen kratze sich John am Hinterkopf.

“Rede nicht immer so ein Unsinn” Meinte Sherlock nur und seine Mundwinkel zuckten wieder. Aber er versuchte es zu ignorieren denn er wollte auch endlich was loswerden. Dabei steckte er denn Ring endlich auf seinen Finger. Der Doktor tat es ihm breitlächelnd gleich.

“John ich....Danke.” Das war alles was ihm über die Lippen kam und innerlich rügte er sich dafür.

“Gern geschehen.” Kurz lächelte der Ältere noch bevor ihm was in die Nase stieg.

“Ach verdammt!” Damit war der Moment vorbei und John rannte in die Küche. Das Genie streckte kurz die Hand nach dem anderen aus und fragte sich dann warum er das tat. Denn sein Mitbewohner war doch immer noch hier. Er blickte die Schachtel nochmal genau an. Irgendwie roch der Gegenstand leicht nach frisch gebrannten Kaffeebohnen. Kurz zog er irritiert die Brauen in die Höhe bevor er beschloss es zu ignorieren und seinen Kompagnon im andern Raum Gesellschaft zu leisten. So nahm er ihre beiden Gläser und ging seinem Freund hinter her. In der Küche stellte er sie auf den Tisch und setze sich an diesen.

“Puh! Noch mal Glück gehabt.” Erklärte der Blondschopf als er sich mit der Pfanne zum Tisch drehte und das fertige Essen auftischte.

“Hmmm Kohlgemüse.” Neckte Sherlock den Koch als er sich was auf die Gabel schob.

“Hey das ist überhaupt nichts schwarz. Wir können noch von Goldbraun reden.” Als John die Pfanne wieder wegstellte setzte er sich auch endlich an den Tisch und beide füllten in angenehmer Stille ihre leeren Mägen.


	3. Veritable

Endlich hatten sie diesen langen Tag hinter sich gebracht. Watson ließ sich kaputt in seinen Sessel fallen. Seine Funktion als Mitläufer war heute sehr anstrengend. Nicht weil er viel laufen oder lange im Regen stehen musste. Was an ihn so zerrte war der Blick von Sherlock als dieser merkte das der Fall sein Ende gefunden hatte.

Seit einer Woche haben sie ein vermisstes Kind gesucht. Der Entführer hinterließ ihnen Spuren. Der Detektiv war sich sicher gewesen das dieser Mann mit ihnen spielen wollte weil er dachte er hätte die Fäden in der Hand. Außerdem versprach der Täter wenn sie das Rätsel knacken würden, dann könnten sie denn Jungen finden.

Heute war der Tag an dem sie beide fanden. Opfer und Verbrecher. Nur war es nicht so wie sie es sich gedacht hatten. Denn bei dem vermissten Kind konnte man nur noch den Tod fest stellen und das dieser schon vor Tagen eingetroffen sein musste.

“Ich habe nicht gesagt das ihr ihn lebendig findet.” Das waren die letzten Worte die der Mörder noch an das Genie richtete bevor er sich ein Messer in die Bauchhöhle rammte. John wusste nicht ob der Kerl durchkommen würde. Es war ihm auch sowas von egal. Er war damit beschäftigt seinen Freund von dieser grausamen Szene wegzubekommen. Denn der hatte nicht aufgehört auf die Kinderleiche zu starren. Als würde er noch auf ein Lebenszeichen warten. Den Blonden tat es weh ihn so zu sehen und fand das die Situation nicht fair war. Aber sie beide wussten nur zu gut das sich in der Welt der Kriminellen niemand an Regeln hält.

Er wollte so gerne was tun damit sich Sherlock ein wenig besser fühlte, aber Sprüche wie. ‘Kopf hoch.’ oder ‘Beim nächsten mal schaffst du es .’ waren hier nicht angebracht. John hoffte das er dem Jüngeren ein wenig damit half das er einfach für ihn da war. Auch wenn er nichts von sich gab.

Auch der Lockenkopf blieb die ganze Zeit über seit ihn sein Kollege von dem Tatort weggezogen hatte stumm. Seiner Meinung nach war diese Miesere sein Fehler. Er hätte die Zeichen erkennen müssen. Dieser Fall war ja nicht der erste der sich mit einem Kindermörder beschäftigte. Immer wieder fragte er sich innerlich warum dieser Verbrecher nicht seinem eigenem Muster folgte. Sein Mitbewohner würde sagen das solche Menschen kein Plan brauchen um zu töten. Psychopathen brauchen keinen Grund für irgendetwas. Sie tun es einfach weil ihnen danach ist. Aber Sherlock war der Meinung das jede Person, egal wie verwirrt oder krank sie sind irgendeiner Logik folgen. Es nagte an ihm das er dieser Situation unterlegen war. Natürlich sagte er dies nicht laut.

Wie egoistisch jetzt daran zu denken was sein Mitbewohner von ihm hielt. Trotzdem wollte er diesen nicht noch einmal enttäuschen. Denn er ertrug das Klima nicht was dann in der Wohnung herrschte. Meistens war es einfach nur Stille weil John es vorzog dann in eine Bar zu verschwinden. Manchmal hätte der Lockenkopf es gern wenn ihn sein Mitbewohner einfach anschreien würde anstatt seinen Ärger in Alkohol zu ertränken. Dann wüsste er jedenfalls woran er war. Doch so war der Exsoldat nicht. Dieser wusste das Sherlock mit Gefühlen nicht wirklich gut konnte. Was sollte er also anderes tun als verschwinden? Da war sein größtes Problem. Er musste lernen mit seinem Freund über solche Dinge zu reden. Es war nicht wichtig ob er Lust dazu hatte oder nicht. Seine oberste Priorität war ja immer noch das der Arzt bei ihm blieb. Also musste sich was ändern. Wenigstens ein bisschen.

Er wusste schon jetzt das irgendwann mal ein Tag kommt an dem er den Bogen bei weiten überspannen wird und dann wird John verschwinden. Hinterher rennen würde er ja doch nicht. Das ließ sein Charakter einfach nicht zu. Deswegen musste er zumindest versuchen diesen Moment hinaus zu zögern indem er den Blonden ein wenig näher an sich heran ließ. 

Zunächst musste das Genie den Tag heute einfach vergessen. Jeder hat in seinem Job Fehlschläge. Seiner kostete einem Kind das Leben. Eine Existenz die vielleicht noch so viel vor hatte.

Na großartig, dachte er genervt. Jetzt hängt diese Sentimentalität von John schon an ihm. Er wollte aber nicht so sein. Wenn er sich jetzt bei jeden Toten sich so fühlte dann bekommt er ja gar nichts mehr hin. Auch wenn der Detektiv sich innerlich einen Kampf lieferte konnte er trotzdem nicht ignorieren das es ihm schlecht ging.

Ob es nun von dem Anblick des toten Kindes kam oder weil er versagt hatte war ihm mittlerweile fast egal. Sherlock wollte das lästige Gefühl nur loswerden. Es bereitete ihm Kopf- und Magenschmerzen zugleich und das kann er nicht weiter ertragen.

Ein leises Klirren holte ihn zurück in die Realität. Blinzelnd sah er auf die Tasse die vor ihm stand. Ein wenig verwundert sah er auf die Uhr. Als sie beide zur Tür herein kamen war es noch hell und nun herrschte finstere Nacht draußen. Der Zeit nach war es fast Mitternacht. Wieder schweifte sein Blick zu der Tasse mit dem Tee. Langsam griff er nach ihr und nahm einen Schluck. Da das Getränk nur noch lauwarm war stand der Tee wahrscheinlich schon länger hier. Erst als er die Tasse wieder zurück stellte bemerkte er das gegenüber von ihm John in seinem Sessel eingeschlafen war. Er fragte sich warum der Doktor nicht vor Stunden einfach ins Bett gegangen war. Schließlich musste er morgen wieder früh raus. Doch er wusste die Antwort auch gleichzeitig schon. Sein Freund hatte gewartet falls er irgendetwas brauchte oder falls er reden wollte.

Mental machte sich das Genie ein Häkchen. Das er das nächste mal er den sturen Arzt erst ins Bett beförderte bevor er in seiner Welt versank. Jetzt wo er so seelenruhig schlief konnte er diesen nicht mehr wecken. Nicht weil er ihn nicht aus den Schlaf reisen wollte. Denn das Bett war ein viel bequemerer Ort für diese Funktion. Sherlock konnte ihn einfach deswegen nicht wecken weil er selbstsüchtig war und wollte das John hier blieb. Der Blondschopf  machte sein Gefühlsproblem schon ein bisschen erträglicher in dem er einfach für ihn da war.

Langsam stand der Detektiv auf und warf noch ein wenig Holz ins Feuer. Dieses musste John irgendwann am Abend angezündet haben. Selbst das hatte er nicht mitbekommen. Dann bemerkte er das er immer noch seinen Mantel anhatte und zog diesen erst mal aus. Er sah sich kurz um und fand das Gesuchte aber schnell. Es war eine Decke. Diese verweilte ordentlich zusammengelegt auf der Couch. Der Lockenkopf entfaltete sie sorgsam und legte sie vorsichtig über den Schlafenden. Kurz durchzuckte ihn ein Impuls der sagte den Blonden durch die Harre zu streichen. Er schüttelte darüber nur den Kopf und ging wieder zu seinem Sitzplatz. Er nahm die Tasse mit dem nun kalten Tee und trank wieder einen Schluck. Das er Tee eigentlich nur wohltemperiert mochte war ihm in dem Moment egal.

Als er den lebendigen aber schlummernden Watson vor sich sah war ihm nichts mehr so wichtig. Denn nun begriff er die Worte für jemanden da zu sein ein wenig mehr. Fast zufrieden lehnte er sich also zurück in seinen Stuhl. Dabei wünschte er sich beinahe das es doch immer so seien möge. Abermals schüttelte er nur den Kopf. Wünschen brachte ihm rein gar nichts. Sherlock wusste das er selbst dafür sorgen musste und solange John nichts dagegen hatte würde er das Ziel auch verfolgen.


	4. Embrace

“Sag mir einfach was es ist?!” Fast hysterisch drehte sich der Exsoldat zu dem Dunkelhaarigen um. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig das der ihn immer zu mit diesen bittenden Blick ansah. Für den Detektiv war das seiner Meinung nach nicht normal.

Seinen Tagesablauf anhand seines Anblicks in kurzen gelangweilten Worten zu wiederholen. Das war mehr Sherlock. Aber nicht der Mann der ihm seit drei Tagen heimlich beobachtete. Ihm fiel außerdem auch auf das der andere das nur tat wenn sie alleine waren. Also fand es meistens in ihrer Wohnung statt. Jetzt hatte der Lockenkopf es wieder getan und ihm platzte langsam der Kragen.

“Ich weis nicht wovon du sprichst?” Erklärte der Detektiv gespielt desinteressiert als er weiter seine Geige von Staubpartikel befreite.

“Ach tue nicht so. Ich habe dich dieses mal im Spiegel gesehen.”

“Nur dieses eine mal? Hm seltsam. Ich sehe mein Spiegelbild eigentlich immer.” Dabei trat der Größere näher zu den Blonden an den Kamin.

“Nein ich meinte ....” Wollte der Blondschopf weiter erklären. Aber als er in das fragende Gesicht von Sherlock sah, wusste er das er keine Erklärung bekommen würde. So brach er mit seinem Satz einfach ab. Anscheinend wollte der Jüngere wirklich nichts von ihm und er bildete sich das alles nur ein.

“Ach vergiss es! Ich geh ins Bett. Gute Nacht Sherlock.” Damit verließ er das Wohnzimmer und lief die Treppe hoch in sein Schlafzimmer.

Beim umziehen hatte er dann doch ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sein Mitbewohner musste irgend etwas wollen. Aber warum rückte er dann einfach nicht damit heraus? Sonst hat er auch kein Problem den Mund auf zu machen, dachte er ein wenig verärgert während er sich es seinem Bett gemütlich machte.

Der Mord an diesem Kind war schon fast einen Monat her und sein Freund verkraftete es wohl besser als erwartet. Watson dachte daran das es wohl nicht die erste Kinderleiche war die der Detektiv sah. Bei ihm war es zwar genau so aber das hieß noch lange nicht das ihn sowas kalt ließ. Im Gegenteil er hoffte immer das es das letzte mal war das er sowas sehen musste.

Im Krieg hatte er immer jemanden zum reden an seiner Seite. Entweder ein Kamerad dem es genau so ging oder eine Frau mit der er die Nacht verbrachte weil sie beide einsam da draußen waren.

Aber hier in London war alles anders. Zum reden hatte er eigentlich eine Psychologin. Er wollte aber nicht mit jemanden darüber reden der nur so tat als würde er seine Welt verstehen. Die Person bei der er sein Herz gern ausschütten wollte, interessierte sich anscheinend für so etwas nicht. Sherlock war keine Gefühlsperson. Das war ihm schon bewusst. Trotzdem wunderte er sich wie dieser mit solchen Situationen klar kam. Der Arzt konnte sich nicht vorstellen das sein Freund einfach nur mit den Schultern zuckte und weiter lebte als wäre nichts gewesen.

Grübelnd warf er sich von der einen Seite zur anderen. Ach was solls, dachte er als er die Decke zurück schlug und aufstand. Er würde ja doch keinen Schlaf finden. Vielleicht sollte er sich einen Tee mit Honig machen. Das half ihm sonst immer beim einschlafen. Vorsichtig tastete er sich auf Zehenspitzen nach unten. Nachts, wenn es ruhiger war kam ihm die Treppe so laut vor. Zumindest die Stufen die so schrecklich knarrten.

Am Treppenende angekommen lauschte erst einmal in die Stille hinein. Doch er konnte seinen Mitbewohner nicht hören. Kurz kam ihm der Gedanke das dieser wohl auch ins Bett gegangen war. Seine Idee schien sich wohl zu bestätigen als er in die Küche trat und alle Lichter ausgeschaltet waren. Schnell huschte bis zur anderen Seite der Küche um zu sehen ob Sherlock sein Zimmer offen gelassen hatte. Wenn dem so war würde er seinen Freund gleich wieder neben sich wissen sobald er das Licht anschaltete.

Zu seinem Pech stand die Tür mehr als einen Spalt offen. Den Wasserkocher konnte er also vergessen und damit auch seinen Tee. Einen leisen Seufzer konnte er sich nicht verkneifen als er sich wieder umdrehte um zurück in den Flur zu gehen. Doch plötzlich war da was im Weg.

“Was machst du hier im Dunkeln?” Flüsterte eine bekannte Stimme ins düstere Zimmer.

“Ahhhhh!” John hatte sich so erschrocken das er erst mal rückwärts stolperte um von der Gefahr wegzulaufen. Doch zu seinem Pech war das nicht gerade sehr geschickt und so landete er schmerzlich auf seinen vier Buchstaben.

“Autsch! Verdammt Sherlock! Musst du mich so erschrecken?” Beklagte sich Watson und überprüfte ob bei ihm noch alles heil war.

“Warum schaltest du auch nicht das Licht an?”

“Das könnte ich genau so fragen. Ich dachte du schläfst und weil deine Tür offen stand wollte ich das Licht aus lassen um dich nicht zu wecken.”

“Oh wie nett von dir.” Meinte Sherlock sarkastisch und streckte dem Gefallenen seine Hand hin. Mit einem Ruck zog er diesen hoch und wendete sich dann wieder ab.

“Tu was immer du tun wolltest und dann geh wieder ins Bett. Übrigens finde ich es nicht sehr klug barfuß hier herum zu laufen.”

“So kalt ist der Boden auch nicht. Aber danke für deine Besorgnis.” Jetzt schaltete John endlich den Wasserkocher an. Zu seinem Glück war noch etwas Wasser drin.

“Nicht wegen der Kälte sondern wegen der Glassplitter die hier noch verteilt herum liegen.”

“Was? Warum hast du sie nicht weg gemacht?” Watson ging so vorsichtig wie er konnte ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Im Licht der Straßenlaterne versuchte er nun zu sehen und teils zu fühlen ob er irgend etwas unter der Füßen beziehungsweise zwischen den Zehen hatte. 

“Wie du weist hatte ich dazu keine Zeit. Lestrade wollte die Ergebnisse sofort sehen.” Versuchte sich Sherlock zu erklären während er auch auf die Couch zu steuerte. Als John mit seiner Fußbehandlung fertig war merkte er erst das auf Sherlock's Bettdecke saß. Doch man konnte sehen das sie nicht zum zudecken verwendet worden war. Als der Blonde vorher vor der Wohnzimmertür stand vernahm er keine Geräusche von hier. Also blieben nur zwei Möglichkeiten offen. Entweder der Detektiv hatte ihn gehört und schaltete dann mit Absicht das Licht aus. Was für John keinen Sinn ergab.

Oder er saß die ganze Zeit hier in der Dunkelheit. Wieder schlich sich das Thema von vorhin in seinen Kopf. Er entschloss sich dazu den Größeren einfach zu fragen. Mehr als nein sagen konnte er nicht. Was hatte John also zu verlieren? Außer die Einsicht das seine Freund doch nicht so herzlos war. Irritiert schüttelte er den Kopf.

“Ist ja gut. Dein Kopfschütteln kannst du dir sparen. Ich mach sie ja schon weg.” Alarmiert griff der Arzt nach der Robe seines Mitbewohners. Denn dieser hatte seine Bewegungen im Düsteren falsch interpretiert.

“Vergiss die Glassplitter! Ich mach sie nach dem Frühstück weg. Morgen ist so wieso Sonntag.”

“Du meinst heute ist Sonntag.” Dabei zeigte Sherlock noch die Uhr von seinem Handy.

“Egal. Setz dich bitte.” Ein wenig zögernd tat das der Lockenkopf auch. John sah zu Boden und überlegte noch kurz wie er die ganze Sache anpacken sollte. Er merkte aber das es im Endeffekt egal war. Sherlock und er waren Freunde. Wenn er falsch liegen sollte war es ja nicht das erste mal.

“John willst du einfach hier sitzen? Wenn du fern schauen willst dann tue es. Ich geh..” Doch Watson wollte seien Mitbewohner nicht einfach so davonkommen lassen.

“Nein das ist es nicht.” Dann brachte er endlich den Mut auf den Detektiv ins Gesicht zu sehen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er das die Augen seines Gegenübers gerötet waren. Fast beschämt sah der Jüngere weg als er bemerkte worauf der Blondschopf starrte. Er fragte sich warum er das seinen Freund sehen ließ.

“Sherlock hast du..”

“Sei still!” Wieder wollte der Dunkelhaarige entkommen. Watson hatte aber andere Pläne und zog ihm am Handgelenk zurück auf die Couch.

“John was soll das?” Wollte Sherlock aufgebracht wissen.

“Immer tust du so verschlossen und kühl. Aber ich dachte du würdest zu mir kommen wenn dir etwas Sorgen bereitet. Freunde sind für sowas da.” Fing der Arzt an und sah dann aus dem Fenster. Der andere auf dem Sofa musste erst einmal schlucken.

“John. Ich wollte dich damit nicht..” Doch er brach einfach ab. Denn Sherlock wusste nicht wie er es richtig erklären sollte.

“Was? Belasten? Hör zu! Sherlock du solltest wissen das du mit mir über alles reden kannst. Auch wenn ich vielleicht nicht immer eine Lösung weis. Zu zweit ist es doch meist einfacher oder nicht? Also?” Jetzt war der Größere dran auf den Boden zu schauen. Er seufzte denn er wusste das der Blonde nicht so einfach locker lassen würde.

“In Ordnung. Ich habe ...” Er legte eine kurze Pause ein um sich seine Worte genau zu überlegen.

“John würdest du ein Experiment mit mir durchführen?”

“Wie bitte?” Entsetzt sah der Ältere den anderen an als käme er von einem fremden Planet.

“Nicht so ein Experiment. Es drehte sich eher um menschliche Nähe.” Watson sah ihn nur noch irritierter an.

“Dieses Experiment werde ich nur einmal durchführen. Wenn sich danach heraus stellt das es nicht gelungen ist, werden wir beide nie wieder ein Wort darüber verlieren.”

“Aber was für..”

“Versprich es John!”

“Na gut. Ich verspreche es. Willst du jetzt gleich damit anfangen?”

“Natürlich.” Denn der Jünger wusste nicht ob er je wieder in der Lage war so etwas zu machen. Geschweige denn wenn es hell ist und seinen Mitbewohner besser sah. Er wusste jetzt oder nie.

“Ich meine wenn es dir recht ist.” Fügte er trotzdem noch hinzu. Denn auch wenn er vielleicht nie wieder eine Chance dazu hatte. Was nütze ihm das ganze wenn es gegen seines Freundes Willen war?

“Es ist in Ordnung. Also? Was soll ich machen?” Erkundigte sich der Blondschopf ein wenig interessiert. Wenn auch ein wenig skeptisch, aber das wollte er seinem Gegenüber nicht so anmerken lassen.

“Bleib einfach sitzen. Hm? Deine Füße solltest du besser auf den Boden aufstellen.” Sofort tat der Exsoldat was er hörte und er nahm seine Beine vom Sofa runter und setze sich dazu noch etwas gerade hin.

“Ok so?” Der Detektiv nickte nur und rutschte dann ein wenig an John heran. Nicht zu nah. Er wollte noch etwas Luft zwischen ihnen lassen.

“Könntest du deinen Oberkörper noch etwas zu mir drehen.” Auch das wurde schnell erledigt.

Was dann aber kam verwirrte den Doktor ein wenig. Der Detektiv lehnte sich ein wenig nach vorne schlang seine Arme um ihn, nur um fast im selben Moment sich wieder zurück zu ziehen. Als hätte er sich an etwas verbrannt. Sherlock rutschte wieder auf die andere Seite des Möbelstücks und fuhr sich genervt durch die Locken.

“Sherlock war das..”

“Ja es ist fehlgeschlagen.”

“Nein das meinte ich nicht. Wolltest du mich..”

“Ich sagte es ist fehlgeschlagen!” Wiederholte der Detektiv etwas lauter.

“Ach ja? Bei diesen Experiment müssen sich beide Personen mit einbringen. Sonst ist ja klar das es fehl schlägt. Also lass uns einen zweiten Versuch starten. Ok?"

Unsicher ließ das Genie den Blick vom Boden zu dem Blonden wandern. Dieser sah ihn nur mit einem warmen Lächeln an und fing an seine Arme einladend auszubreiten. Nur noch einmal weil er mich darum gebeten hatte, dachte Sherlock als er langsam wieder zu seinem Mitbewohner rutschte. Nervös wurde auch John langsam. Was wenn er was falsch machte? Was wenn sein Freund solche Nähe wirklich nicht behagte? Er sollte sich vielleicht nicht so aufdrängen. Doch solche Gedanken hatten jetzt in seinen Kopf nichts zu suchen. Als sich der Größere ein wenig gegen ihn lehnte, hob er langsam seine Hände und legte sie auf dem Rücken seines Freundes ab. Unerwartet lehnte sich das Genie noch etwas mehr gegen seinen Freund und lies die Schultern sinken. Es schien John so als wäre er nicht der einzige gewesen der angespannt war. Er strich Sherlock ein paar mal in sanften Bewegungen über den Rücken bevor er sich langsam wieder von diesem entfernte. Die ganze Zeit hatte er dabei auf die gegenüberliegende Wand gestarrt. Nun sah er dem Jüngeren wieder ins Gesicht und erschrak ein wenig als im Licht der Straßenlaterne dort etwas glitzerte. Der Arzt fragte sich nun was nun tun sollte. Wenn er was falsches sagte oder tat dann würde ihn der Detektiv sicher nie wieder so offen zeigen.

“John es sind nur Tränen. Also hör bitte auf mich so anzustarren.” Auch wenn der Lockenkopf gleichgültig klang sah er trotzdem beschämt zur Seite. Er wollte schon die nassen Wangen mit dem Ärmel seiner Robe abwischen aber er kam nicht dazu. Denn John packte ihn an den Schultern und zwang ihn so mit in seine Richtung zu sehen.

“Egal was es ist oder egal was noch kommt... auch wenn ich nicht alles weis..ich möchte nur das du weist das du nichts alleine machen musst.” Erklärte Watson verlegen. Dann drückte er den Größeren noch mal an sich. Diesmal aber nicht so feinfüllig wie vorher. Der andere ließ es auch nicht einfach über sich ergehen sondern tat auch etwas. Der Ältere dachte schon das er weggedrückt wird als er die Bewegung wahrnahm. Doch Sherlock mimte seine vorige Aktion nur nach und legte sein Hände auf seinen Rücken. Auch wenn etwas zaghaft aber John war das egal. Nach einer Weile seufzte er beruhigt. Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit schon vergangen war. Sassen sie Minuten oder sogar schon eine Stunde so da? Langsam löste sich der Jüngere räuspernd zuerst aus der Position.

“Nun ..ehm gut.” Meinte Sherlock kleinlaut.

“Hm.” Antworte John und nickte dazu noch leicht abwesend. Was sollte er dazu sagen? Da fiel ihm doch was ein.

“So?”

“Wie bitte?” Erkundigte sich der Lockenkopf und sah ihm endlich wieder mit diesem sicheren ich-weis-alles-Blick ins Gesicht. Trotzdem wusste er wohl nicht was der Doktor nun von ihm wollte.

“War es ein gelungenes Experiment?” Erklärte John seine Frage etwas deutlicher.

“Ja.” Das Genie machte dann eine Pause um weiter nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen.

“Ja es ist gelungen. John ich habe eine Bitte.” Dieser wusste schon worauf das hinaus lief.

“Kann ich das Experiment in Zukunft des öfteren wiederholen? Natürlich frage ich vorher ob du mit Ort und Zeit einverstanden bist. Ich weis es ist..”

“Es ist in Ordnung.” Dabei nahm der Blonde eine Hand von Sherlock in seine um dessen Aufmerksamkeit vollkommen auf sich zu lenken.

“Sowas nennt man eine Umarmung. Aber ich stimme dem ganzen nur zu wenn ich auch etwas von dir verlangen kann.”

“Natürlich. Sag was du willst!” Wollte der Jünger eilig wissen damit seine Bitte erfüllt wird.

“Ich möchte das ‘Experiment’ auch öfter mit deinem Einverständnis in Zukunft durchführen.” Darauf hin musste Sherlock plötzlich lachen. Er wusste nicht mal wirklich warum. Der Älter konnte gar nicht anders und ließ sich anstecken. Nach ein paar Minuten holte der Detektiv erstmal tief Luft. Dann nahm er die Hand des Arztes vollkommen in seine und drückte sie kurz bevor er wieder die Stimme erhob.

“Da musst du mich nicht um Erlaubnis bitten.” Das sagte er nur weil ihm klar war das sein Freund wusste wann so etwas angebracht war und wann nicht.


End file.
